


Stop lying with those lips.

by Jil_Wildbury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Bedrooms, Blankets, Bottom Dean, Castiel In Love, Castiel Is So Done, Characters Watching The Lion King (1994), Crying, Crying Castiel, Dean Leaves, Dean Lies, Denial of Feelings, Disney, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Feelings, Feels, Human Castiel, Lies, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Missing in Action, Pre-Relationship, Sobbing, Top Castiel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jil_Wildbury/pseuds/Jil_Wildbury
Summary: Castiel got a mental break down because he loves Dean for ages now. Dean just can't accept it that he loves him back. At least they both lying.





	Stop lying with those lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pre-established relationship, and just a one shot. Castiel's Character is completely different to the original SPN Castiel. Hope you like it anyways :)

"Cas, are you okay?"

Dean is staring at Castiel who is wrapped around some blanket and sheets on his bed. His hair is standing into every direction and he looks like having black eyes from to less sleep. His normally deep ocean blue eyes seems now to earn a little grey. Like snow which somebody was walking on.

"Yeah I'm fine just...just go away..."

The heavy melancholic atmosphere in the room is a burden on Deans shoulders. He knows exactly what is wrong here. But he can't face this.  
He sighs. 

"C'mon Cas I can see you're not alright...so what is it? Everybody asks me why you are trapped in here by yourself crying all day long..."

Dean knows why. He definetly knows why. 

 

Because he is in love with him since ages and Dean just act like there is nothing between them!

 

Cas wants to say that, but his lips are sealed. That's not the right moment to talk about their feelings for each other. 

The urge feeling to puke is definetly in Cas' stomache. But then he swipes away the tears, takes a deep breath and turns to Dean with a smile. 

"Hahaha I just watched Lion King and needes to cry because Mufasa died."

Dean rolls his eyes. Typical Cas! 

"Man you're such a crybaby! Go grab some girls ass or something...whatever I'll go with the others now...see ya in a few days weirdo"  
Then he pats him like a puppy and leaves.

"See ya Deano!"  
Cas says with the biggest smile he could fake. 

Dean leaves with shaking his head, breathes a laughter and closes the door again.

Why? Why does it have to be like that? He is just there on the bed, lets himself falling on his belly and stretching his arm out, exhausted, eyes swollen and tears streaming down his face again whispering;

"Come back Mufasa...please come back and never leave..."  
Slowly sliding into crying again.


End file.
